


I'll Hold Them Back

by SuperWhoLockian75



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Injury, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian75/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Killjoys are out zone-running Dr. Death detects a mass of Draculoids out in Zone 6, so Party Poison and Fun Ghoul go investigate. Only problem is they should have taken back-up which leads to an injured Party. Now Fun Ghoul has to find a way to get them back to safety before Party dies, or worse, more Draculoids find them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Static

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Killjoy story on here after being an MCR fan for about 4yrs now. So please enjoy and leave a comment if you like! :)

* * *

_It was just supposed to be a routine scanning of the area for Draculoids and BLI goons. That is until things went very wrong…_

           The Sun was high in the sky and beating down a harsh 110°F at least. But that’s what you get for living in the outskirts of civilization in the Desert. Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, and Jet Star were loaded into the Trans-Am and were currently doing a sweep of the area with Party driving, Kobra riding shotgun, and Jet and Ghoul in the back; like always. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary so Kobra suggested they head back to the Diner and no one objected. It was only when they got back did they find out they were wrong.

           “A hit in Zone 6? Of course there is...” Fun Ghoul complained in Dr. Death’s radio room where the rest of the Killjoys were. “Why can’t it be one closer and less radioactive?”

           “Because they’re deliberately trying to ruin your life Frank.” Jet Star mumbled to himself while he and Dr. Death pin-pointed the exact location of the group. The Killjoys had set up motion sensors ages ago around the Diner in sections they called Zones. Unfortunately Zone 6 was the furthest away and most contaminated by radiation and corpses in body bags making it unsafe to inhabit for long periods of time. The guys themselves generally stay away from the Zone if they can help it, but there were too many Draculoids to simply ignore.

           “Hey I heard that, and technically they are trying to ruin our lives now aren’t they?” Fun Ghoul pointed out and lit one of the cigarettes he kept in his stash, to which Party had a stash similar. Jet didn’t really have a comeback to that; sometimes he hated it when Ghoul was right.

           “Alright you two we get it, we still gotta decide who’s going to check it out.” Kobra reminded them and Party was the first to make the decision.

           “Fun Ghoul and I will go; I need you and Jet Star here with Dr. Death to monitor the radio and motion detectors. If anything moves out there I wanna hear about it over the CB ASAP.” Party stated and headed to his room to grab his mask and face kerchief with Fun Ghoul tagging behind him voicing his disapproval.

           “Don’t you think we should have another guy with us? You saw the scanner, I think it’s more than you and I can handle.” Ghoul took a drag off his cigarette and scratched his brow with his thumb. Party Poison slipped his mask on over his head so it was hanging from his neck and shoved his face kerchief in his pocket.

           “Look, I wouldn’t have asked you to come if I didn’t think you and I could handle it. Besides, Ray and Mikey will be better off here helping Dr. Death. It’s gonna take time to get there so they’ll need a few people to take shifts watching and listening to the static.” Party explained and Fun Ghoul nodded. Party noticed the slightly timid expression on his usually bold friend’s face. “Is there something you’re not telling me Frank? If you’d rather stay here instead I can always ask Mikey to—”

           “No, everything’s fine Gerard. I just wanna make sure you know what you’re doing, that’s all.” Ghoul finished his cigarette and snubbed it out in Party’s ashtray by his bed. “Let me go grab my mask and gun and we’ll roll.” He left the room and 10min later the two were getting into the Trans-Am and heading off; Party having given the remaining three their orders and Kobra a more private farewell. They were brothers after all. Before they left, however, Jet Star had given the Trans-Am’s CB radio a good once over to make sure everything was working properly, then he sent the two on their way. They couldn’t afford any mistakes.

           Party Poison and Fun Ghoul raced off to Zone 6 with their masks and blasters at the ready, knowing very well what they’ll run into.  Ghoul had his monster mask and Party had the Mousekat helmet in the backseat in case the Zone was particularly potent and they needed what protection they could get. About an hour into the trip, with “F.T.W.W.W.” blasting on the radio, the CB crackled and Jet Star’s voice came through. Ghoul turned down the radio and switched over the station.

           “—guys readin’ me? Jet Star calling the Trans, come back.” The transmission came in and Ghoul clicked on the CB’s hand mic.

           “Trans to Diner, we read you. Everything’s hunky-dory so far, approaching infected Zone in 30 to inspect and disinfect, over.” Fun Ghoul replied, the radio’s static filling the car in wait for Jet’s response.

           “Good to hear. Scanners pick up at least a dozen Dracs, so look alive and keep your guns close and your wits closer. You’ll make it out alive. Diner signing off, I’ll keep you posted.” Jet finished and Ghoul clicked on the mic.

           “Will do, see you on the other side.” Fun Ghoul re-hooked the mic and flicked back over the station to the music, perking up a bit in his seat and pulling out his gun to look over. Party glanced over at him.

           “You OK? You already checked that thing before we left.” Party asked and Ghoul popped out the battery pack, checked the levels, then popped it back in.

           “Yeah man, I’m fine. Just… got a bad feeling about this I guess. It’s probably nothing.” Ghoul shrugged, checking the sight line on his gun.

           “I wouldn’t count it out just yet, out here sometimes gut feelings are all we’ve got. If anything does go sideways we can call back up from the Diner.” Party reassured him.

           “Yeah sure, and if we’re both bleeding and half dead on the ground which of us is supposed to crawl back to the car to radio in?” Ghoul asked darkly, but knew he had a point.

           “You of course, you’re smaller so there’s less of you to drag along and you can make it to the car faster.” Party replied with a slight grin and Ghoul chuckled.

           “I was being serious you ass.” He smiled. “Shit, you’re probably right though.” Fun Ghoul realized and Party handed him his own blaster.

           “Do me a favor and check it out would ya? Forgot to before we left.” Party asked and Ghoul shook his head.

           “What the hell Gee? You know better than that, a half empty blaster can get you killed if you’re not careful.” Fun Ghoul scolded their leader, but Party Poison just shrugged.

           “It’s a good thing I’m a better shot than you then isn’t it?” Party remarked and Ghoul scoffed him.

           “Ha! You wish! Tell you what, there’s a dozen of these fuckers right? Whoever downs the most with the least amount of shot shall be declared the better shot. Deal?” Ghoul offered, checking the battery pack and sight on the blaster.

           “Oh you’re so on Frank.” Party grinned and Ghoul handed him back his blaster. “But I think the deal needs to be sweetened a bit.”

           “Oh really, and what do you suggest then, almighty leader?” Ghoul asked and bowed his head.

           “Well firstly, quit being an ass,” Ghoul snickered and gestured for him to continue. “and secondly, perhaps a claim to one of each other’s stashes.” Party suggested and Ghoul pondered this for a second with his arms crossed. He narrowed his eyes.

           “You ran out of cigarettes didn’t you?” Ghoul asked and Party instantly went rigid, then cleared his throat.

           “I… may have miscounted my stash, yes… but that’s not—”

           “You’re lucky I found an extra pack a few days back when we were zone-running.” Ghoul interrupted him. “I suppose you can have a couple, but only two got it?” Party nodded.

           “Thanks man, I—”

           “That is, of course, if you win the bet.” Ghoul interrupted again with a smug smile.

           “Oh, you can count on that.” Party replied, then a thought occurred to him. “Wait, what do you want if you win?”

           “Well, you know that stash of coffee you found that the other guys don’t know about?” Ghoul asked and Party Poison groaned.

           “Dammit.”

* * *

 


	2. Look Alive

* * *

     Half an hour, and a heated discussion about coffee later, Party Poison and Fun Ghoul arrived at the edge of the Zone. Thankfully the Sun had shifted positions and was a bit lower in the sky, dropping the temperature a bit. Of course no one knew the time out in the Desert, nor did it matter much unless you were in Battery City, so the Killjoys and crash queens just used dawn and dusk and such titles to determine the “time of day”. Currently it was creeping up on midday, which the two were rather pleased about; no one likes fighting Dracs in the dark.

     Fun Ghoul stepped out of the car with gun in hand while Party Poison did one last check on the CB for any Draculoid or BLI soldier transmissions. Thankfully there was only static. He slid on his mask and joined Ghoul outside with his gun at the ready.

     “See anything?” Party asked and Ghoul shook his head.

     “Nope, doesn’t that seem odd to you? Considering—”

     “There are supposed to be a dozen of them right here? Yep. This day just keeps getting better and better...” Party looked back at the Trans-Am and holstered his gun. “Come on, let’s take a look around.”

     “What, on foot? Have you lost it Gee?” Ghoul asked as Party headed off and he reluctantly followed.

     “If I do you’d be the first to know, so what do you think?” Party casually asked him and Ghoul sighed.

     “Ha ha you’re flipping hilarious, I’m serious man why leave the car?” Fun Ghoul persisted and glanced around with his gun still in hand.

     “Because if they _are_ close by I don’t wanna alert them to where we are Frank. Isn’t that obvious?” Party asked a bit confused and stopped. “Seriously man, what’s up? We’re not really in the best situation right now for your head to not be in the game.” He stated and looked around as well. Zone 6 was mostly made up of hills and mountainous areas which meant there were plenty of spots Dracs and BLI goons could be hiding out. They were currently on flat land and Party knew if they were going to find the Dracs they had to head forward and up the foreboding mountain that was currently shrouding them in its shadow. It was only a dozen stories high perhaps which he was rather happy about.

     “Nothing’s wrong, let’s just go alright? The sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to my bed and that cup of coffee you’re gonna make me.” Ghoul said with a grin and went on ahead with Party following, his gun now in hand as well.

     “You wish, if anything it’s gonna be me enjoying a cigarette you so kindly lent me.” Party replied and the pair smiled, until they heard laser fire up ahead and a scream. They exchanged looks and moved as quickly as possible without making much noise to where they heard the sounds up the elevated land. When they were a few stories up the Killjoys spotted the group of Dracs and ducked behind a large boulder for cover. Luckily the Dracs were too interested in their executions to be concerned with anything else that was going on and didn’t notice Party or Ghoul. The group of BLI scum had captured four crash queens and motor babies from the Desert and were currently executing them one by one, but not before putting Draculoid masks on them to trap their souls from moving on. After all, that was the basic principle for how Draculoids were made; they were normal people once, but the masks they wore erased every aspect about them that was different and trapped their souls within their own bodies. The only way to free the people underneath the mask was to remove it or kill them, either way their soul would be released. Party and Ghoul exchanged glances and they nodded in silent agreement of what had to be done.

     With both of them crouching, Ghoul and Party split up and stalked their way through the rocks and shadows until each of them were behind a Draculoid, then they acted. Party jumped up, wrapped his hands around the Draculoid’s head, and twisted it violently to one side; instantly killing it. Fun Ghoul did the same to his Draculoid and caught it before it could hit the ground, then gently lowered it down so as to not make too much noise. These two were guarding the rest, which Party and Ghoul added up to be about eight of them. Two Draculoids lined up another victim to be killed, pulling them to their knees and grabbing a mask to put on them. It was a woman no more than 20yrs old. She was crying and pleading for them to leave her be, but Ghoul and Party knew it was pleading in vain. Party lined up a shot from behind a boulder and shot the mask out of the Draculoid’s hand just as it was about to put it on the woman.

     “Party time.” Party Poison said to Fun Ghoul with a grin as the Draculoids began shooting at their boulder they were using as cover. Laser gun fire zoomed over their heads as they took cover, their own guns at the ready when the Draculoids paused to recharge. A few seconds later and about half had to cease fire to recharge while the others moved to find cover. Ghoul and Party seized their chance. Ghoul popped up from behind the rock and gave rapid cover fire while Party launched ahead and, one by one, took out the Dracs who were recharging their guns then ducked behind another boulder to recharge. Ghoul had to do the same and he stared down his gun’s battery level, silently begging it to recharge faster as laser fire blasted off pieces of rock inches from him.

     “Come on, come on...” He muttered to himself and peeked over the top of the boulder, then ducked back down again as a laser blast nearly gave him a new hole to breathe from. He snuck a glance over at Party only a few yards away from him hiding behind a crumbling rock. He looked to be in one piece apart from a bloody cut or two on his face around his mask and forearm. Ghoul’s gun made a small BLEEP noise which confirmed that it was now charged and he nearly jumped for joy. He popped out over the top of the rock and started shooting at any Draculoid he could see, taking down two within the first five shots. There were only two left now and they were almost out of charges. Fun Ghoul scurried over to where Party was hiding. “OK, there’s only two left now and they’re almost out. We got this Gee.” Ghoul told him quietly and Party nodded.

     “Alright, I’ve got enough charge left for cover fire so you can get in there and take them out.” Party said and peeked over the boulder, then turned to Ghoul with a grin. “I hope you grabbed the brand of cigs I like.” Ghoul gave him a playful smack on the arm.

     “More like you better have the brand of coffee I like.” Ghoul replied and readied himself. He nodded to Party and he nodded back then popped up over the boulder and gave a rain of cover fire, causing the remaining Draculoids to duck back behind the rock columns they were using as cover and for Fun Ghoul to run in and assassinate them. Ghoul had just shot a round into a Dracs head when the remaining Drac came out of hiding and started firing at him instead, sending Ghoul hiding back behind the column his target had just fallen by. “Shit...” He looked down at his gun and saw that the battery level was nearly depleted and knew he had to make the next few shots count. The Draculoid fired a few shots at the rock column, not too far from Ghoul’s head, and rock pieces and dust sprayed in his face nearly making him cough. Then just like that the assault ceased. Judging from the lack of fire coming from Party’s direction Ghoul guessed he’d run out of charge and was now defenseless, and judging from the lack of fire coming from the direction of the Drac at him...

     Fun Ghoul looked out from behind the column to see the last Drac heading over to where Party was hiding behind the boulder with its laser gun aimed right at him. Fun Ghoul dashed out from behind the rock column and ran towards Party Poison shouting his name and to get out of the way. The red-haired Killjoy heard Ghoul just in time and rolled out of the way of the shot, giving Fun Ghoul the perfect opportunity to shoot the Draculoid in the back and watch it fall to the ground in a heap. Party stood, pulled off his mask so it hung around his neck, brushed himself down a bit and holstered his dead laser gun.

     “Thanks man, I would’ve gotten ghosted if it weren’t for you.” Party Poison said to Fun Ghoul and clapped him on the back.

     “Anytime bro, now let’s get these people out of here before anymore Dracs or soldiers decide to show up and crash the party.” Ghoul said and Party nodded. They headed over to the group of distraught and frightened crash queens, cutting each of them loose with the knife Ghoul carried in his back pocket and removing the masks from the two that were already deceased. They would take them to the Mailbox later where all the lost souls went. Fun Ghoul looked back at the bodies on the ground as they started making their way out of the gruesome scene. Party noticed and grabbed his arm.

     “There’s nothing we can do for them, you know that. What we can do is get these people to safety.” Party told him and Ghoul managed to drag his eyes away from the corpses and turn back to Party, nodding in acknowledgment. “OK then, come on. You’re the only one with a charged gun so go in front of the group and I’ll keep up in the back. Together we’ll get out of here and back to safety.” Party looked to the three crash queens who were huddled together in fear; two girls and a guy, and they nodded in agreement. Ghoul obeyed his leader’s orders and started to head to the front of the group, until he heard a rustling from a few yards away. He turned his head and glanced back quickly, only thinking it was a stick or some small rocks moving in the breeze, but instead it was the Draculoid he’d shot in the back a few minutes ago.

     He’d missed the kill shot and now it was crawling into position with its gun raised.

     Fun Ghoul couldn’t move quickly enough to push Party Poison out of the way of the laser beam that was shooting its way through the air, so when the beam made a deadly impact with his fearless leader’s side all Ghoul could do was stand and watch in horror. Up to this point everything seemed to be in slow motion, until Party fell to the dusty ground, then everything kick-started to high gear. Fun Ghoul whipped around, drew his gun, and shot the Drac more times than was necessary to kill. The captives gasped and screamed in horror at seeing the most famous and loved Killjoy being gunned down right before their eyes and started to huddle together and panic even more. Ghoul knelt down by Party’s side as he squirmed around in pain, his hands covering the wound in a feeble attempt to stop the blood that was now seeping out.

     “Gee move your hands out of the way, lemme see the wound alright?” Ghoul asked him, his voice clearly shaking a bit with panic which he was trying desperately to conceal for the people’s sake.

     “Wh—who’s Gee?” One of the female captives stammered and Ghoul whirled around to look at her.

     “If you value your lives all of you will forget you ever heard that. Understood?” Ghoul stated sternly and the three nodded. “Good.” He turned back to Party who was shakily moving his hands away a bit from the blood-soaked hole in his Dead Pegasus jacket to reveal an angry burn encasing a good amount of the left side of his ribcage. Ghoul let out a breath at the sight and glanced up at Party’s face. “Don’t look Party OK? You don’t wanna see this, believe me.” Party nodded the best he could and screwed his face up in pain when he took a breath in. Ghoul knew Party was squeamish around blood and needles; it was about the only failing the man had anymore. He also knew Party didn’t have long before either the wound got infected or he bleed out, at least that’s what he figured; Ghoul was no doctor but he wasn’t stupid either. “Where’s your bandana Party? Your pocket?” Again Party nodded and Ghoul pulled it out and bunched it up, then pressed it down on the wound. Party instantly let out a cry of pain and grasped Ghoul’s hand. “I know I know, I’m sorry but it has to be done.” Ghoul took Party’s hand and put it on the bandana. “Keep that there alright? It’ll help.”

     “I know the drill Ghoul.” Party rasped out, cringing when he took a breath at the end.

     “Good, so shut up and do it.” Ghoul replied sternly, but not without a slight grin. He stood and turned to the remaining three captives. “Do any of you know how to drive?” He asked and the man stepped forward. “OK good, do you know where the Diner is? Just in Zone 4?” The man nodded.

     “Of course we do, the home of the Fabulous Killjoys.” The man said a bit nervously and the others nodded in agreement. Ghoul took the Trans-Am key out of his pocket.

     “In that case take the Trans that’s back down on the flat land to the Diner and tell the other Killjoys what’s happened. We can’t all fit in the car and I can’t leave him alone, can I trust you three to do that?” Ghoul laid out the plan and looked between the crash queens for a sign of acceptance. While there was mostly fear and uncertainty in their eyes there was also a spark of hope, and Ghoul knew all it took sometimes was a spark.

     “We’ll do it, I’ll drive as fast as I can... but what if we run into Dracs again?” The man asked, looking worriedly at the others then back at Ghoul. Fun Ghoul glanced back at Party lying on the ground then back at the man.

     “Then you do what you can to avoid them. No matter what try and keep yourselves alive.” He told them and held out the key for the man. “Try not to bang her up too much though.” The man nodded with a small smile and took the key.

     “OK... thank you, for saving us. We’ll try to do the same.” The man said and with that the three started heading back down to the Trans-Am. Ghoul looked up at the sky and saw the Sun lowering itself further and further to the horizon, knowing that sundown would be in a few hours and the temperature would drop dramatically. If he and Party weren’t out of here by then, and considering Party’s blood loss, it wouldn’t take long for him to succumb to hypothermia. Fun Ghoul knelt back down by Party and moved the compress out of the way slightly, only to be greeted by a small stream of blood making its way down his abdomen and a hiss through clenched teeth. Ghoul returned the compress and closed his eyes, he would not lose his best friend, he just wouldn’t...

     “It’s OK Frank, it’s gonna be OK.” Party said to his friend and shifted slightly, almost immediately regretting it. Ghoul opened his eyes and smiled.

     “I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying that to you.” Ghoul said and zipped up Party’s jacket a bit more. The only problem was Fun Ghoul wasn’t sure if he believed it this time.

* * *

 


End file.
